Worries
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris and PJ finally come out to their parents about being in a relationship.


"Peej, I'm scared about telling them." Chris said as he looked at his boyfriend.

It was currently a Friday night. Chris and PJ were planning on coming out to their parents. They had been together for a few months now, almost a year. They didn't want to tell anybody about their relationship. They were both popular on Youtube and they didn't want to have to tell all of their subscribers. But… now that it's been a couple of months, they were tired of hiding and they thought they would start slowly by telling their family and friends first before their subscribers.

"You have nothing to be scared about," PJ said as he led Chris to his parents' house. "I know my parents well enough, they'll be happy for us. They support me being gay so they should support me being with you."

Chris frowned. "How do you know that for sure?" He asked.

"Chris," PJ groaned. "Would you please…?" He began to say.

"They could have changed their minds or something!" Chris yelled.

PJ immediately stopped walking and turned to look at Chris. "You worry way too much, love," he said.

Chris pouted. "I do not worry too much!" He claimed.

PJ laughed at him. He leaned over and gave him a kiss. "You do," he said.

"Can you blame me? This is a huge deal," Chris said.

"It is a huge deal but I know my parents. They're going to be happy for us," PJ said.

"I know that's supposed to make me feel better but it doesn't," Chris snapped.

"Chris… enough is enough. We're telling them whether you want to or not," PJ warned.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Let's just get this over with," he mumbled.

PJ shook his head. "I'm telling you Chris… everything's going to be absolutely fine." He said.

"That's what they always say and then everything's going to go downhill," Chris said.

"Oh please. You watch way too much TV," PJ said. He let out a laugh.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Chris asked. Chris couldn't help but be a little jealous of his boyfriend. Here Chris was worrying and panicking about coming out to his parents but PJ was taking it like a champ. PJ wasn't worried about anything. He even seemed excited to come out. Chris wished that he could be like that.

PJ laughed and looked over at Chris again. "Because, I'm not as worried as you are. I mean… mum and dad adore you so much already, love," he said, making Chris blush. PJ smiled as he looked at him. "They're probably not going to care that we're dating. It's like I said before… they already support me being gay so I'm pretty sure that they won't mind if I have a boyfriend, especially if it's you. They just want me to be happy and I am happy so there's nothing to worry about." He said.

Chris groaned. "I really don't want to do this, Peej," he said.

PJ rolled his eyes. "It's too late to turn back now, Chris." PJ took a deep breath. "Mum? Dad?" He asked as he walked into the living room, where his parents were sitting on the couch. They both looked up as soon as PJ walked in.

"Hello sweetie. We weren't expecting you today," PJ's mum said.

"I should have called you first but, me and Chris… we have something to tell you." He said.

"We?" PJ's dad asked as he looked up at PJ.

PJ nodded and looked over at Chris. "Yup… like I said, me and Chris." He said. He looked back at his parents.

"Well, go on then. This sounds important." PJ's dad said.

PJ took a deep breath. "You remember how I told you I was gay a few months ago?" He asked.

"Yes, of course we remember," PJ's mum said. "How could we forget? But what does this have to do with anything?" PJ's mum said. PJ bit his lip nervously. He glanced over at Chris once before he looked at his parents.

"Well, I have a... I have a boyfriend…" He started to say. Both of PJ's parents looked at him with shock. "And it's Chris." PJ said with a proud smile. He reached over and he took Chris's hand. Chris looked at him. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the look on PJ's face. PJ was so confident about telling his parents that he had a boyfriend. Chris felt a little silly that he was so scared about it but he couldn't help it. He had all these negative thoughts inside his head.

"How long has this been going on?" PJ's dad asked curiously.

PJ bit his lip. "Um…" He started to say. He looked over at Chris.

Chris sighed. "Well since PJ apparently doesn't keep track of our relationship." He looked over at PJ and smirked slightly when he saw the look on his face. "Six months tomorrow, that's how long we've been together." He said. He took a deep breath.

"Ah, right… now I remember. Six months!" PJ said.

"Well, we're very happy for the both of you." PJ's mum said.

Chris's eyes went wide and he immediately looked over at PJ, that was the last thing he expected to hear.

PJ sighed in relief. "That's such a relief to hear you say that," he said.

"What? Did you think we wouldn't support you if you had a boyfriend? PJ, come on now… you know that we support you already, PJ. We told you this when you came out to us as gay, and we've told you this about a million times before. You don't have to worry about telling us anything. You didn't have to wait so long to tell us that you have a boyfriend. We don't care who you're with, as long as you're healthy and happy. That's all that we care about." He said.

PJ smiled and looked at Chris. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about," he said as he looked at Chris.

"Shut up!" Chris whined. He crossed his arms against his chest as he pouted.

PJ laughed at him and shook his head. "Now all we have to do is tell your parents." He said.

Chris groaned. "No." He whined as he rested his head on PJ's shoulder.

PJ smiled. "Come on Chris, let's go and get this over with," he said as he grabbed Chris's arm. "Thanks mum and dad!" PJ said as he and Chris walked out of the kitchen. "That was so awkward." PJ said as they walked out of the house.

Chris laughed at him. "I couldn't agree more," he said.

PJ smiled. "One down. One more to go…" He said.

Chris groaned. "I am so not looking forward to this…"

PJ laughed at him. "I'm sure everything will be just fine." He assured Chris.

***a little while later at Chris's house***

"PJ, do we really have to do this?" Chris asked as they walked into his parents' house.

PJ rolled his eyes and looked at Chris. "Honestly Chris… if my parents are okay with it… then you're parents will be." He said.

Chris looked over at him and frowned. "My parents might be different from yours. I don't even know if they support gay people. I've never even told them that I'm gay before unlike you. They've never talked about it before," he said.

"We won't know if we don't tell them. Give them a chance," he said.

"Chris? Is that you?" Chris looked up as soon as he heard his mum's voice.

"Uh… oh God." Chris started to say. He grabbed PJ's hand and they went to the kitchen, where Chris's mum and dad were sitting at the kitchen table. PJ stayed close to Chris and held onto his hand.

"Ah, there you are, love… you're just in time for dinner," Chris's mum said. She looked up and blinked a few times when she saw that Chris and PJ were holding hands. Chris's parents always knew that Chris and PJ were close but they didn't know how close they were. "So, boys… what's with the hand holding?" She asked curiously.

Chris bit his lip nervously. "Um, yeah… about that…" He started to say. Chris glanced down at his and PJ's hands before he looked back up at his parents again. "I don't know how else to say this so I'm just gonna say it..." Chris started to say. He took a deep breath. Chris was definitely nervous about what his parents were going to say but he knew that he needed to tell them now because if he doesn't tell them now then he'll never be able to tell them. "PJ and I are, well, we're dating." Chris finally said. PJ bit his lip as he stared at Chris and then nervously looked at his parents.

"You and PJ are dating?" Chris's dad asked, raising his eyebrows.

Chris nodded. "Yes, we are. We have been for quite a while," he added.

"So…What does this mean? Are you gay?" Chris's mum asked.

Chris nodded again. "Are you okay with it? You've never talked about gay people before so I just… I have to know," he said.

"Of course we are honey; we support you and love you no matter what," She said.

Chris sighed in relief and looked over at PJ.

PJ smiled as he looked right back at PJ, holding onto his hand tighter.

"That's all we wanted to tell you," Chris said.

"Wait, how long as this relationship been going on?" Chris's dad asked.

"Only six months. Not that long but we still wanted to tell you. It's only fair," Chris said.

PJ nodded. "We actually just got back from telling my parents." He said.

"Well, thank you for being honest with us. Alright… go on. Dinner will be done in a few minutes." Chris's mum said.

Chris smiled. He turned around and then he led PJ to the living room. PJ looked over at Chris and smiled.

"Thank God that's over with," Chris said. He turned and looked at PJ.

"I told you everything would be okay. You worry far too much," PJ said.

"Yeah, yeah… I know." Chris said. He wrapped his arms around PJ and hugged him.

"I love you," PJ said as he wrapped his arms around Chris and hugged him back.

Chris smiled. "I love you, too." He said. He pulled away from the hug and gave him a kiss.

"Now what do we do now that that's all done with?" PJ asked.

Chris looked at him. "Video games?" He suggested. He shrugged his shoulders.

PJ let out a laugh. "Video games." He said.

Chris finally let go of PJ. "I call player one!" He yelled as he started to run to his room.

"That's not fair!" PJ yelled as he chased after him. Chris laughed at him. He quickly ran into his bedroom. PJ ran after him and tackled him down the floor when he ran into the bedroom. Chris yelped when he hit the floor.

"Fucking hell, Peej!" Chris groaned as he looked up at him. PJ laughed and pinned Chris against the floor. He smirked as he looked at him. Chris took a deep breath as he stared at PJ. "I still call player one." Chris said.

PJ rolled his eyes. "You are such a dork," he said.

Chris laughed and pushed PJ off of him. "And proud of it." Chris said as he sat up. He looked over at PJ and smiled.


End file.
